


Shelter From The Storm

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Bella stations at Shirley’s place for the night during an upcoming snow storm.
Relationships: Bella Abzug/Shirley Chisholm
Kudos: 1





	Shelter From The Storm

“You couldn’t pick a place with less stairs?”  
Bella wheezes out as she wedges her way through Shirley’s apartment while the former political candidate takes a moment turning all the lights.

“What can I say? I’m a mountain climber,” Shirley responds. She unbuttons her housecoat shaking flecks of snow off the shoulder pads.

“My feet are killing me,” Bella winces. She pulls a Kleenex out from her purse to wipe her cold nose soon finding Shirley standing over already helping her take off her stylish wool jacket.

“If I needed a hand, you’d be the first to know,” Bella scoffs. She doesn’t like being pampered. She playfully swats Shirley away but the woman’s resistant and doesn’t move an inch.

“I could boil us some hot tea,” Shirley speaks softly. She now carries the coats to go hang them on pegs nailed to a wall.

Bella stands and looks around. She walks towards the coffee table in the connected living room and picks up her hardcover copy of Phyllis Schlafly’s A Choice Not An Echo. Opening parts of the book, Bella reads a section with her head tiilted; eyes peering above her plastic specs. She closes up the book and shakes it gravely.

“I should hit you with this,” she growls.

Shirley smiles from the kitchen window frame divider. She has switched on the stove burner with the tea kettle set on top.

“I’m learning a lot, reading her work.”

“What’s the matter with you? Have you lost your mind?” Bella demands.

Shirley doesn’t answer. She concentrates on the refreshments while Bella shakes her head and places the book down crossing her arms together. 

“I’ll ring up Marty and tell him I won’t make it home tonight with all the snow we’re getting. Where is your phone?” 

“Well actually, I got rid of it,” Shirley clears her throat. “I wanted to cut loose from everybody after the investigation and the paranoia of being wired all the time.” Shirley pulls out the canister of tea bags from the kitchen cabinet. 

Bella feels a headache coming on. She rubs her face and groans irritably. Shirley Chisholm was full of surprises. There was never a dull moment with her.


End file.
